A Dark Secret Discovered pt2
Synopsis Back in the Muromachi Era, San reappears near the time tree as she feels the effects of the demon within her take control. Soon she is consumed by the demon worms that grow out of her arm and she turns into a female werewolf like creature. Back in the present, Alex treats himself and he, Kari, and Anyu make their way back to their home. There they meet up with Isaac who reveals he has knows what is going on and Moro's essence in San has unbalanced her. As he and Alex return to the past, Isaac reveals that when Moro adopted San, she was deathly sick, so in order to save her, Moro gave San half of her life force to save San, and protect her even after death. But San's hatred for humanity made the essence turn dark, then her contract with demon Okoto caused it to slowly awaken, but Shisha-Gami managed to temporarily suppress. They are joined by Rukia who tells them where San is. Alex gets an idea but he needs Tsumi's help who is still recovering in Amishi village. Outside the village at the watch tower, Alex and Isaac arrive where Alex talks to Gisan who tells him that a creature was heard in the forest that sounded like a wolf howling. They suddenly see something in the forest and catch the same scent that was in the air when demon Nago attacked. Suddenly San appeared covered in demon worms to resemble that of a two tailed wolf. She then goes to knock the tower down sending Alex, Isaac, and Gisan into the forest. Alex makes sure Gisan is all right before he and Isaac go after demon San who is heading for Amishi village. They exit the village as Kaya is heading back with the other girls who than seen Alex, Isaac, and demon San who then sets her sights on the girls. Alex continues to try to get but accidentally hurts her defending Kaya's group leading San to focus on Alex only. He keeps trying to get through to her, even letting the possessed San's human body attack him. While San continued to attack Alex, she begins to remember him, all the good times they had together, and of her family and friends. As San begins to regain control thanks to her memories and Alex's kind words, Alex puts his plan into action as he, Isaac, Rukia, and Tsumi to hold San down long enough for Kaya to use the same water that she used on Alex to heal his demon powers when they first manifested. While the Oracle, who Rukia went to with Moro's flesh and bone so that the Oracle could create a Hanyo Band using the necklace that Alex gave San as the band itself. They are successful as the necklace becomes he band, attaches onto San's wrist, and an unconscious San is restored to her human form. The demon worms that formed the wolf, with no hatred to feed on, weakens, and dies in a puddle of black blood. Navigation Category:Chapters